


CatDog's Escape Adventure

by CartoonBoy2009



Category: CatDog, Dexter's Laboratory, Ed Edd n Eddy, Rocko's Modern Life, The Ren & Stimpy Show
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonBoy2009/pseuds/CartoonBoy2009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a crossover story that tells about how CatDog want to get away from their life of hatred in Nearberg and they meet characters from other Nicktoons and Cartoon Cartoons. The Greasers eventually start to go looking for them</p>
            </blockquote>





	CatDog's Escape Adventure

It was a normal day in Nearberg and CatDog were walking outside. "Lovely morning, ain't it, Dog?" Cat said, taking a deep breath.

Dog nodded and said, "Let's do something fun, Cat!"

Cat then smiled and pulled a small ball out of his pocket and said, "We haven't played a game of fetch in awhile."

Dog then was breathing anxiously as he was drooling. "C'mon, Cat, throw it!"

Cat then threw it very hard and said, "Fetch!" Dog then ran after the ball, dragging Cat on the ground hard. "Slow down a little, Dog!"

Cat threw the ball so hard it was bouncing throughout Nearberg and it passed by an ally where the greaser dogs were at and Cliff was holding a garbage can so Shriek could punch it.

"C'mon, can't I punch the damn thing yet?" Cliff asked, irritated as Shriek had already been punching it for about an hour.

"I got a better idea. If you don't keep your yap shut, I'm gonna kick the shit out of you!" Shriek responded in an angry, threatening voice. Cliff just growled.

Lube then saw Dog was rushing up their way as Cat was screaming miserable. "Hey, CatDog is coming guys."

Cliff then dropped the garbage can and said, "How about we do something else in that case."

Dog then started to slow down as they were getting closer to the greasers and Cat yelled, "Run, Dog!"

Dog then turned the other way and they both were screaming as the greasers were chasing after them. It didn't take long before Cat was getting the living shit beat out of him.

Cliff was punching Cat in the face multiple times and he was saying, "What's up, pussy cat? Or should I just say pussy? Haha?"

Shriek then jumped up towards Dog and said, "Sorry, cutie, but sometimes you gotta give some tough love!" She then started pounding Dog.

After about two hours of getting pounded, CatDog were both back at their house. Cat slammed the door and he screamed, "Mother of God! I can't take this shitfest of a life, getting pounded just for being alive." Cat then broke down and started crying.

"C'mon, Cat, it's not all bad." Dog said, trying to cheer him up.

Winslow then kicked open the door of his mouse hole and he looked at Cat and said, "Damn, Cat. You got your ass kicked again?" He then laughed.

"Shut up, you stupid no good rat!" Cat yelled, pulling his fur out.

Winslow then just facepalmed and said, "Well, why don't you do something instead of just whining about it all the time. I don't know about you, but I sure as hell wouldn't live in a neighborhood where I got pounded every day."

Cat then gasped and he then smiled and said, "That's it!" He then grabbed Dog by the shoulders and said, "We're gonna get out of here, Dog! And we're gonna find a place where we're more appreciated."

Dog then gasped in excitement. "We're gonna have an adventure, Cat?"

"Yes, we are, buddy boy." Cat responded. He then got out a piece of paper and wrote down, "CatDog is gone."

"Cat, what if people get the wrong idea and think we were killed?" Dog asked a little worried.

Cat then laughed insane and said, "I think I'm willing to fake our death to get away from these jerks!"

"I'll keep an eye out for your house, and make sure everyone knows you ain't coming back." Winslow said in a sleazy tone. He really was planning on tricking Cat into running away.

Cat then shook Winslow's hand and said, "It was nice knowing ya, Winslow. Well, it was almost nice that is."

Cat then opened up the front door and said, "Let's go, Dog!"

"But, Cat, aren't we gonna pack anything?" Dog asked a little disappointed.

"We don't got time, Dog!" Cat responded. They then both walked out the door and Cat began running very fast, dragging Dog as they were making their way out of Nearberg.

Winslow then started cracking up, falling on the ground, laughing. "They really went for it. I got their house and they've got a new life on the road." He then grabbed a soda out of the fridge and then sat on the couch."After I take over their house for awhile, I'll tell the greasers they're running away so they can go look for them to beat their asses some more. Haha,"

~Two days Later~

Our story moves to O-town, where Rocko was in his house, feeding his pet dog Spunky. He then heard a knock at his door and he walked to answer it with a smile.

He opened it and it was Filburt. He looked very depressed and he said, "Oh, Rocko, I'm a wreck."

Oh, my, what happened, Filburt?" Rocko asked, concerned. He then welcomed Filburt in and they both sat on the couch.

"Me and Paula had a fight and she threw me out." Filburt said, covering his face in stress.

Rocko was surprised to hear this. Hutchinson was always so nice it didn't seem like she would throw Filburt out."Why would she do that? What happened?"

Filburt just sighed and said, "It's too hard for me to talk about. Can I stay with you for awhile. I don't think I could face her after what happened."

Rocko then smiled and responded, "Of course, Filburt. Anything for a friend."

Filburt then smiled and said, "Alright, thanks, Rocko. You're a real pal."

Rocko hugged him with a smile and said, "No problem, I'm always happy to help a friend through a hard time." 

Just then, Rocko heard another knock at the door and said, "Blimey, who could it be now?" He then sat up and walked to his front door. He answered it and it was Heffer.

Heffer was crying in anger as he was red in the face. "Rocko, you won't believe what my basterd father did to me!"

Rocko was very worried. He had never seen Heffer so angry and upset like this. He then said, "What happened, Hef? Come on in."

Heffer walked inside the house to sit down on the couch and began to explain, "He said just because I don't have a job and I'm not pulling my own weight, I have to move out. Can you believe that, Rock?"

Rocko gasped and responded, "Oh, my, that's terrible. Your own family shouldn't kick you out all just because you're having trouble getting a job."

Heffer nodded and said, "I know, Rock! It's bullshit. That's what you get when you're adopted by a family of wolfs. One day if they can't eat you I guess you're just not good enough."

"Oh, my, I'm sorry to hear that, Hef." Rocko said as he walked over to sit on the couch. "I'll do whatever I can to help."

Heffer then smiled and said, "Gee, Rocko, you're a great friend. If you don't mind, I can't find a place to crash and I was wondering well..."

Rocko already had a feeling he knew what Heffer was about to say. He then sighed with a smile and said, "Don't worry, buddy. You can stay here until you can find a job. I'll even help you look for one."

Heffer then hugged Rocko and yelled, "Oh, thanks, old buddy. I'm glad I can always count on you."

Heffer then sat up and walked towards the kitchen and said, "Hey, you got anything to eat around here, Man?"

Before Rocko could answer he already heard Heffer scarfing out the fridge. He then just sighed as Spunky then jumped up next to him on the couch. He then pet Spunky and said, "Well, old boy, it looks like we're gonna have company for the next few days, or longer."

Rocko was more then happy to help his two best pals, but having them both stay with him was going to be such a handful.

Meanwhile, CatDog were walking throughout O-town, not too far from Rocko's house. They had been traveling nonstop for over a day and their energy was running out. Cat was dehydrating from thirst and Dog's stomach was growling louder then ever before.

They were walking slower and slower until Cat finally broke down and said, "Oh, Dog, this has got to be my worst idea ever. I don't know what I was thinking."

Dog was taking deep breaths, sweating, and he then said to Cat with a smile, "Well, I wouldn't say that, Cat. Remember that time when you tried to get us cut in half?"

Cat just facepalmed and said, "Don't remind me." He then continued crying and shouted, "What are we gonna do?"

Dog then looked around and said, "This looks like a pretty cool town, Cat. Maybe we could stay some place here."

Cat then smiled and said, "Hey, yeah. This O-town place ain't that different from Nearberg. Maybe we could make a new start here."

They then spotted Rocko's house and Cat raised an eyebrow and said, "Now that is one styling pad. This should be a nice place for us to crash for awhile."

"You said it, Cat. Hi ho diggity!" Dog responded. He then ran up to Rocko's house, dragging Cat

Cat then knocked at Rocko's door. At this point, Rocko was already having a nightmare as Heffer and Filburt were both fighting about who had the worse home life. Rocko gasped, nervously and said, "Oh, my, who could it be now?"

He then sat up to answer the door and when he answered it his eyes lit up and he gasped. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him. "Oh, blazez. This can't be!"

Cat and Dog were both just smiling and Cat said, "Hello, my good sir. I understand you're a little shocked by our appearance, but we're just your ordinary Cat and Dog that just happen to share the same body and-"

Before Cat could finish Rocko then shouted, "I'm not crazy! What do you want from me?!"

Cat then noticed Rocko was taking a negative reaction to their appearance and he then facepalmed and said, "Hey, listen, pal. From what I've seen you live in a pretty looney town so we shouldn't be too shocking to you. We're just looking for a place to stay for awhile."

Rocko then got a twitch in his eye and then started laughing insanely. "Oh, hehe, that's just what you want. Everyone wants to take over my house and throw me to insanity!!"

"Just take it easy, Pal." Cat said, trying to calm Rocko down.

Rocko then dragged them both in and threw them on the couch and said, "Make yourselves at home! I'm going upstairs. I need sometime to myself."

Rocko then walked upstairs to get some rest as he muttered to himself, "Oh, blimy, I can't be going insane. This has got to be a dream."

Heffer and Filburt were no longer fighting as they were so shocked by CatDog's appearance, they both were staring very shocked.

Cat and Dog just looked at them silent. Dog then whispered to Cat, "Hey, Cat, I don't think we're wanted here."

Cat chuckled and said, "Don't be silly, Dog. I'm sure they've just never seen a Cat and Dog joined together like this. We just gotta try to get this town to know that our deformity makes us no different then others."

Spunky was barking at CatDog. He was also very scared and alarmed by them. He jumped up on them, growling at Dog. Cat pet him and said, "Hey, little fella, he's a dog just like you."

Spunky then barked at Cat then bit his hand. "Ow!! Little no good cocksucking pile of-" Cat then remembered he couldn't be rude if he wanted them to be accepted in O-town. He then pet Spunky and then set him down. "Haha, cute little scamp."

Heffer and Filburt were still staring, looking frozen. Cat then rolled his eyes and said, "Came on! You guys are telling me you've never seen anything like us in this crazy town of yours?"

Heffer then sat closer to them and said, "Oh, my god. I think my life is never gonna be the same. This is even more crazy then that time I went to hell and Back." He then touched CatDog and said, "Are you guys for real?"

Filburt then looked closely at them and said, "Maybe they're from space. Where do you guys come from?"

Cat and Dog both looked nervous. They actually didn't know where they were born or who their real parents were. They just knew their adopted parents who raised them. Cat then gulped and responded, "Well, we're not sure where we came from, but we assure you we're not from space."


End file.
